We loved him dearly
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: Semi-AU. Ella solía arder como el sol, quemando todos los horizontes. Él volvió a elegir el caminó que siempre debió evitar. Gambit/Scarlet Witch.


**N/A:** ¡Saludos, pastelitos!

Más _crack_ porque tal es mi oficio en esta plataforma. Un mini-fic que rezuma mi estilo chapucero y angst a lo bestia. Gambit/Scarlet Witch temporalmente localizado en ningún lado, dentro de ningún canon porque es una mezcolanza sinvergüenza de todo (lo poco) que sé. La caracterización de Wanda y Remy traída por los pelos, medio AU todo. Vagamente inspirado en "I killed Sarah V" de Lowell y una serie de películas deprimentes.

Oh, lo típico, queridos.

Pueden o no leer bajo la pieza: "The taste of blood" de Jozef Van Wissem & Sqürl.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece. Marvel, Fox, Disney, la vecina y sus compadres, son dueños. Yo sólo los he pedido prestados y planeo devolverlos.

* * *

 **\- We loved him dearly -**

 _"Para él es el miedo de que una vez se haya dicho y hecho todo, siga mereciéndose el castigarse como se castiga."_

 _(Gambit Vol. 3 #5)_

...

—¿Quieres conocer el sabor de la tristeza?

Se paró en puntillas para dejar un beso en sus labios. Cerca del final, los dientes se hundieron un poco en la carne y hubo un chispazo de dolor antes de que el conocido gusto metálico de la sangre quedara impregnado en su boca. Remy permaneció estático, sus labios sólo tuvieron a bien responder cuando ella había decidido terminar. Al apartarse, la joven entrelazó los dedos sobre su espalda y se quedó balanceándose sobre la punta de los pies. Remy acusó la sonrisa taimada que dominaba sin descaro sus facciones aniñadas.

Ése fue el primer beso que Wanda Maximoff dejó en sus labios.

Wanda lo contemplaba con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada hacia su lado izquierdo, parpadeando como si quisiera enfocarlo entre un plano esquizofrénico de figuras, colores y sonidos.

La Bruja Escarlata, ataviada en rojo y oro, excéntrica y fabulosa. El cabello caoba disputando su libertad al moño flojo, mientras sus pestañas rebosantes de mascara aleteaban constantemente sobre los ojos verdes, enmarcados por _khol_ a la usanza egipcia.

Mutante hija de un terrorista, otro incidente que de pronto Gambito podía pasar por alto. Wanda era la diosa primera del mundo en la pequeña cosmogonía que él, Remy LeBeau, había empezado a crear en torno a ella. La estaba mitificando. Construía a su deidad de pequeños detalles como ésa sonrisa ladina que podía atravesarlo. La adornaba con las extravagancias que lograba mutación mediante.

Wanda Maximoff, gemela de un veloz cleptómano que, por razones incomprensibles para Remy, le simpatizaba casi tanto como la misma jovencita de aspecto desvalido parada frente a él, enfundada en tela escarlata, mangas hasta la muñeca para ocultar el odio secreto que se profesaba.

Así, Wanda no podía quererse, y en consecuencia, no podía querer a nadie más.

—La tristeza es mucho más placentera de lo que imaginaba —replicó sonriente al llevarse una mano a los labios y confirmar la herida que la bribona acababa de hacerle. Regresó sus ojos negro y rojo de ella, procurando devolverle la intensa mirada que le dedicaba.

La sonrisa astuta de Wanda tiró un poco de la comisura de los labios amoratados que acababan de regalarle el primer beso. Heridos y enrojecidos por las mismas correrías sexuales que estaban por enredarlo a él, Remy sólo atinó a pensar lo mucho que le gustaban sus labios y las ganas mortales de volver a besarlos.

—Entonces quizá me encuentres mucho más placentera de lo que podrías imaginar.

Remy lo hizo. Aun después de que no debía hacerlo más.

—¿Se está insinuando a Gambito, _ma petite_?

—Tómalo como un juego.

Remy LeBeau, quien creía que ya nadie podía enseñarle nada nuevo sobre el mundo o las formas en que éste trabajaba, mucho menos sobre una experiencia semejante al amor, quizá sospechara entonces que ése juego significaría para él algo tan categórico como la muerte. Sin embargo, sufría de una debilidad por los juegos, y él ya sabía algunas cosas al respecto: mayores los peligros, mayores las recompensas.

Remy, que parecía bien pero nunca en realidad. Sus culpas lo empujaban a lugares como este, en la secreta misión de castigarse a sí mismo por todo el pasado, accedió a la propuesta de Wanda con un pequeño asentimiento y selló su pacto regalando uno de esos besos parsimoniosos que casi nunca ocupaba porque nadie le merecía la paciencia, consciente con viva nitidez de los colores que escuchaba y los sonidos que veía.

Habían dicho que Wanda estaba loca y que, al parecer, nada confirmado pero altamente probable según la disposición de sus dones, era capaz de implantar en la mente de otros su misma locura.

« _Esto se llama sinestesia_.»

No era locura pero de haberlo sido a Remy no le habría importado. Porque en pequeñas cantidades, la locura es la gloria de la libertad. Y si Wanda terminaba con él, qué mejor.

Ladrón, traidor y villano para los inflexibles. En la realidad y la máxima objetividad: víctima de una inconfesable ingenuidad.

Mutante hijo de nadie, sureño, simpático y un apostador confiado. Decidió que si podía aceptar un juego de muerte, podía imprimir su propia dosis de locura. Ciñó a Wanda por la cintura, contra él, presionándola aún más allá del miedo a quebrar cada hueso de su cuerpecillo e invadiendo su boca con la necesidad de peligro y dolor que lo había arrastrado hasta aquél lugar.

Wanda y Remy, no podían amarse a sí mismos y ostentaban la firme creencia de no poder amar a nadie más en consecuencia.

Así que jugaban, al sufrimiento y la culpa. A los demonios y a los monstruos.

Seis meses antes era una nochebuena tan vacía como cada una de las anteriores.

En el local, oscuro y pequeño pero no decididamente tétrico, la atmósfera latía al ritmo de las violentas luces neón y la música estridente y algo pasada de moda. Los chicos bailoteaban amontonados a unos metros del lugar en que Remy había decidido refugiarse. La barra al fondo parecía el sitio más seguro para beber. Un par de chicas se acercaron, insinuaron sus intenciones, pero era víspera de navidad. Remy LeBeau no _trabaja_ en víspera de navidad, por mucho que la idea de un trío con un par de muchachas tan guapas llamara su atención.

Tampoco era que le llamara tanto.

Pensó que sí aplicaba la misma fórmula de amable negativa a todo tipo de interacción, las cosas saldría bien para él. Bebería lo suficiente de ese bourbon y se iría a la cama demasiado borracho para prestar atención a la señal en luz roja dentro de su mente: "Tan miserable. Remy, das pena y das asco". Oh, sí estaba lo suficientemente ebrio podría ahuyentar esos pensamientos, tambalearse hasta su habitación en el noveno piso del hotel y caer sobre su cama para dormir plácidamente.

No cruzó una sola palabra con Wanda aquella noche, pero la notó entre una multitud de por sí bastante singular. Resaltaba bajo su vestido dorado en encaje y tul, de falda amplia que arrastraba por el suelo al caminar; el cabello caoba hecho risos, artificiales a las claras, caía sobre su espalda y hombros con un desorden deliberado.

Coronada en nomeolvides, era la viva visión de la locura.

Remy quiso otra cosa y procuró olvidarla.

Toda ella gritaba locura y todo él estaba predispuesto a caer.

—Me llamo Wanda.

Una semana y estaba bajo el umbral de otra festividad. No había caído en el mismo bar pero sí en el mismo vecindario. Nueva York era inmenso, las fosas y rincones para desangrarse en compañía sobraban, pero, ¿para qué molestarse? En aquél local, nadie tenía que gritar para dejarse oír por sobre la potente música, ni cuidarse de algún traficante listillo, saltando de la oscuridad para ofrecer felicidad contada en gramos cuando advertían a una presa demasiado inerme.

Víspera de año nuevo y Remy se sentía familiarmente miserable bajo las luces coloridas que colgaban un metro sobre su cabeza. Tenía el estómago escaldado y la cadera dolorida a costa de una semana de juergas indignas de sus casi treinta y cuatro años. Remy no estaba envejeciendo con mucha dignidad.

No esperaba verla, pero sonrió con su afabilidad resacosa, demasiado aturdido por su constante desplome como para ser tan sincero como le habría gustado. Wanda apareció de repente, salida de un mundo dominado por la tediosa e irritante estática de la radio, a esa dimensión cetrina, trayendo su propia dimensión consigo. Remy percibía su esplendor de misterio y aventura entremezclado con algo quimérico e inaccesible.

No pudo rehuirlo.

La identificó en un segundo, de algún modo extrañado por ése hondo deseo de haberla olvidado. Pero era imposible. Ya no vestía como la reina de los manicomios y su voz, increíblemente, era serena, un poco grave, no la cascada de notas estridentes que había imaginado. Sin embargo, en su totalidad, seguía resaltando entre la apatía del mundo. Cleopatra renacida. La peluca negra y trenzada con incontables adornos en oro y la diadema con la cobra egipcia sobre la frente lo hicieron sonreír con mayor facilidad, a medio camino entre la ternura y la hilaridad.

—Interesante nombre, _ma belle_.

 _«Interesante toda tú.»_

—Yo conozco el tuyo.

Remy enarcó una ceja, sin creerle. Echó un fugaz vistazo al lugar, andaba sola a diferencia del antro hacía una semana. Gambito dejó su incredulidad para ser asaltado por el recelo.

—¿Verdad? En ese caso, debo ser más popular de lo que imaginaba.

Ella alzó un hombro y se sentó frente a él, contra la velada invitación a marcharse que él le estaba haciendo. En cambio, se quedó y lo confirmó. Remy se había hecho de una reputación en la comunidad mutante. Del mismo modo, el rastro de autocompasión y miseria que lo sucedía era inconfundible. Era único, eso fue lo que ella dijo.

Desde entonces, Remy aprendió que de Wanda podían esperarse sentencias como ésa.

Escuchar a Wanda decir que su miseria y su odio a sí mismo gozaban de una cualidad única y atrayente fue la obertura a su particular amistad, todo lo que duró su particular amistad. Contra las apuestas más confiadas, Remy no la invitó a compartir su cama de inmediato, como solía pasar con la mayoría de las chicas guapas que asomaban en su vida, y ella no terminó por aburrirse del sureño, empujándolo fuera de su órbita porque no aceptaba nada parecido al tedio en su ilusorio simulacro de vida.

Sus vidas se enredaron tanto fuera del ámbito en que solían desenvolverse, de tal forma que sus afectos evolucionaron hasta tornar insuficientes.

Ávidos de otra cosa, algo mejor a cuidarse y preocuparse.

Algo más parecido a lo que antes pudieron llamar amor pero que ahora no era sino un espejismo remoto sobre algo que no lograron entender en su momento. Reconocieron una la necesidad, pero incapaces de llamarla por su nombre, mucho menos pedirla, optaron por lo otro.

—¿Amantes?

—Amigos, Wanda. Sólo amigos.

No hubo forma de sostenerlo.

Le duró poco la convicción.

—¿Amantes?

—Tú dime, Wanda.

Remy se había vuelto de ella.

A Wanda no le asombró. Se mordió los labios, contemplándolo fijamente a la vez que ladeaba un poco la cabeza.

—¿Quieres conocer el sabor de la tristeza?

 _«Tómalo como un juego, o te matará.»_


End file.
